


Go Round and Round

by peace_love_happiness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, bus ride from tadfield, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_love_happiness/pseuds/peace_love_happiness
Summary: Just another bus ride back from Tadfield fic.





	Go Round and Round

Crowley was a bit surprised when Aziraphale slid right next to him on the bus. He had almost expected Aziraphale to sit behind him, or maybe just somewhere else on the bus, still keeping up the illusion that they didn’t know each other, that they were nothing more than casual acquaintances at best. But no, Aziraphale had picked the seat right by him.

Crowley wasn’t full responsible for buses, no. They were quite a good invention, a heap method of transportation. He was however, responsible for several flaws of the bus system. One being that the seats were always slightly too small, so when it was busy you would be forced into close proximity with a stranger, something most humans loathed. Right now Crowley cursed that invention. 

He was overly aware of Aziraphale’s thigh against his. The two didn’t touch much, and when they did, it typically wasn’t for long, just a brush of hands when giving each other . It was a bit too much after a long week. All Crowley wanted to do was curl up on his bed and sleep for a century or two. But no, he couldn’t do that. Tomorrow… Tomorrow they would undoubtedly come for him and Aziraphale. Execute them both.Crowley didn’t really want to die himself, but he especially didn’t want Aziraphale to die. Aziraphale, who had done nothing besides try and save the world, who only did so because Crowley asked.

Aziraphale didn’t seem to be nervous at all though. He actually seemed to be at peace, staring with a small smile on his face at the shred of prophecy from Agnes Nutter’s book. Crowley however, felt sick inside. This may be the last moment the get to spend with each other.

“Listen, angel.” said Crowley. “We’re… We’re probably not going to make it through tomorrow.”

“We will,” said Aziraphale, a smile on his face. 

Crowley wished he could have that optimism. “We won’t. They’re going to capture us both. I know they’ll execute me, I’m assuming they’ll do the same with you.”

“No, Crowley. This final prophecy,” Aziraphale held it up. “I think it’s about us. It’s telling us how to survive this.”

“Agnes Nutter wrote a prophecy just to tell us how to survive,” said Crowley.

“Very nice of her, huh? See? ‘When alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choofe your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre.’ I think it means we need to switch bodies, Crowley. They’ll probably kill me with hellfire and you with holy water, right? It’ll do nothing to us if we switched,” explained Aziraphale. 

“First off, Aziraphale, there’s no way to know that prophecy is referring to us specifically. It could’ve just fallen in your hand coincidentally.”

“Agnes Nutter was a powerful witch, Crowley. There were no coincidences with her.”

“Fine, let’s say it is right. I’m not letting you go to Hell, Aziraphale.” No, he couldn’t let his angel go anywhere close to that horrible place. “It’s crowded and hot and if they figure out who you are, they’ll torture you. At least in Heaven your death will be quick. ”

“But they won’t, Crowly,” insisted Aziraphale. “Me and you probably know each other better than any other two beings in history. We’ll be able to mimic each other perfectly. I really think we can pull this off.”

Crowley shook his head. There was still so much that could go wrong with the plan. One slip-up and, well, Hell would do horrible things to an angel. “You should’ve just gone to Alpha Centauri with me.”

“You could’ve gone there by yourself. Weren’t you going to?”

Crowley didn’t really mean it when he said that. It was tempting, but he couldn’t leave Earth with Aziraphale being in danger. “Live in some distance solar system by myself for the rest of eternity? No, that would be boring.” No one else around on some sad rock planet without any greenery. Crowley would go insane.

“But living with just me for all of eternity wouldn’t be?”

Crowley was silent for a long moment. “It would’ve been a bit boring, but it would’ve been bearable, at the very least.” Yeah, with Aziraphale by his side, he could’ve made it through. Live in a little house together, conjuring up memories of Earth. 

Aziraphale smiled at him and took ahold of his hand. Crowley startled at the contact. The warmth from it felt like it was going through his whole body. “It’ll be fine, Crowley,” he said. “You really need to just relax. We’ll make it through. It’s all part of the Ineffable Plan.”

“What if the Ineffable Plan leads to our deaths?” God was cruel, after all. There was no telling what She had planned.

“Well, we just have to have faith that it won’t.”

Faith, huh? Crowley had lost faith in most things ages ago. He supposed he could put a little in Aziraphale though. “We can try it, at the very least,” he said. After all, they had nothing to lose. 

“I’m certain it will work,” assured Aziraphale.

“Listen though, if things do go wrong tomorrow, I…” You are the world for me. The hour I thought you were dead was the worst hour of my life. I’ve loved you for six thousand years. A number of thoughts went through Crowley’s head.

“Me too, Crowley.” Aziraphale tightened his grip on Crowley’s hand. 

“You didn’t know what I was going to say.”

“You know I can sense love.”

“I- Listen.” A wave of panic went through Crowley. How long has Aziraphale known? What did he mean by ‘me too’?

“We can discuss this tomorrow, okay? Once we’ve won.”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale held his hand for the rest of the bus ride, until it finally stopped in front of Crowley’s flat.

“You’re coming in, angel?” he asked. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, a fic about the bus ride back from Tadfield. No one’s ever written one of those before! 
> 
> Title is from the 1939 “American folk song” Wheels On The Bus. Feel free to shout at me at my [tumblr](https://peace-love-happiness.tumblr.com/).


End file.
